


untitled Willow/Tara

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wants Tara lessons</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Willow/Tara

Tara stares up at Willow. In the candlelight, her red hair gleams copper, her skin seems to glow. "Show me," she whispers, and slides her hand over Tara's.

Tara twines her fingers around Willow's. She's not so much glowing, she thinks, as blushing furiously. But Willow is nothing if not patient.

Finally, Tara closes her eyes. Pretends that she's alone. Slides her hand down between her legs. Teases the lips first, then slides them apart.

Drawing on every ounce of courage she possesses, she slides her hand out from under and then on top of Willow's. "Like this," she whispers.


End file.
